1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head having features that can be adjusted by golfers to customize the golf club head to better suit their tastes or weighting needs, or to improve the visibility of the golf club on a golf course. More specifically, the present invention relates to a golf club head having a replaceable ribbon band and/or one or more replaceable weight port inserts that can be exchanged for other ribbon bands and weight port inserts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Customization of consumer products in general, and golf club equipment in particular, has become more popular in recent years. Manufacturers are seeking new ways to design golf clubs and golf balls that appeal to the individualized tastes of their consumers. These manufacturers may offer golf equipment in different colors or designs, but once the customer purchases his or her equipment, no further customization is possible without a significant expenditure of time, expense, and expertise. As such, there is a need for a golf club head having features that permit golfers to easily customize various qualities of the golf club head.